Burning Desire
Burning Desire ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, die von C.R.A.S.H. in Auftrag gegeben wird. Dialoge miniatur|Pulaski und Tenpenny unterhalten sich mit CJ NaNxNaNpx|right (CJ betritt den Donutladen und Tenpenny, Pulaski und Hernandez sitzen an einem Tisch)Ursprünglich leitete Pulaski oder Tenpenny den Dialog folgendermaßen ein: „Bedienung! Können wir was bestellen hier?“ * Officer Frank Tenpenny: HEY! CARL JOHNSON! CJ! * Carl „CJ“ Johnson (zu sich selbst):''' Oh, Scheiße... * '''Tenpenny: Komm her, mein Junge! (CJ geht zum Tisch) * Tenpenny: Na los, rutsch rüber und lass ihn hinsetzen, du Arsch! (Hernandez rückt einen Platz weiter und Carl setzt sich) * Tenpenny: Endlich hast du also Zeit gefunden und schaust mal vorbei. * CJ: Mann, ich hatte zu tun. Ich hab meine Mom beerdigt. * Officer Eddie Pulaski: Klingt für mich wie ’ne verdammte Ausrede. * Tenpenny: Officer Pulaski glaubt, du willst uns krumm kommen, Carl! Also, merk dir eines: Du bist unser Eigentum. Du gehörst uns. Wir können aus solcher Höhe auf dich runterscheißen, dass du glaubst, Gott persönlich hat auf dich gekackt. Kapiert? * Pulaski: Wäre verdammt besser für ihn, wenn er’s kapiert. * Tenpenny: Ja, wäre besser für ihn. Wird Zeit, dass du was arbeitest, CJ, dir die Freiheit verdienst. Am anderen Ende der Stadt hat sich ein Typ verkrochen. Hast du die Adresse, Pulaski? (Pulaski sucht in seiner Hosentasche nach der Adresse) * Tenpenny: Auch so ein Gangster, ein dreckiger Drogendealer und Polizistenmörder, genau wie du. Wir mögen ihn nicht, und er mag uns nicht. (CJ nimmt den Adresszettel vom Tisch und ist dabei, zu gehen) * Tenpenny: Sorg dafür, dass er sein Viertel nicht mehr verlässt – nicht mal in einer Holzkiste. Und jetzt verpiss dich! (im Haus schreit das Mädchen, das nicht zu sehen ist) * Denise Robinson: Bitte! Hilft mir doch jemand! Hilfe! (vor dem Zimmer) * CJ: Du da, alles okay? * Denise: Ja, aber die Flammen, sie sind so heiß! Ich hab Angst! * CJ: Halt durch. In der Küche ist wahrscheinlich ein Feuerlöscher! Bin gleich wieder da! (CJ holt den Feuerlöscher und ist wieder bei dem Mädchen) * CJ: Zurück! * Denise: Lösch das Feuer! Lösch das Feuer! (CJ löscht das Feuer, das den Fluchtweg des Mädchens versperrt) * Denise: Oh Gott, ich hab solche Angst! (die Decke im Flur stürzt ein) * Denise: Oh mein Gott, was war das? * CJ: Das Haus stürzt gleich ein. Wir müssen schnellstens hier raus! * Denise: Schnell! SCHNELL! * CJ: Eine Sekunde, Kleine, keine Panik! (als die beiden im Freien sind) * Denise: Hey, Mann, ich verdanke dir mein Leben! (sie umarmt ihn und gibt ihm einen Kuss) * Denise: Um ein Haar wäre ich gestorben, echt! * CJ: Hey, du siehst ziemlich mitgenommen aus, Kleine. Soll ich dich heimfahren? * Denise: Ja, gerne. Danke. (unterwegs zum Haus des Mädchens) * CJ: Wo wohnst du? * Denise: Gleich bei der Grove Street. * CJ: Ohne Scheiß? Was machst du dann in einem Viertel der Vagos? * Denise: Ich leb eben gern gefährlich. Du bist CJ, stimmt’s? * CJ: Ja, woher kennst du mich? * Denise: Jeder in der Grove Street kennt dich und deinen Bruder, aber ich hab gedacht, du hast dich davon gemacht? * CJ: Hey! Ich hab mich damals nicht davongemacht, okay? Ich musste nur mal... aus der Scheiße raus. (bei ihrem Haus) * Denise: Da, da wohne ich! * CJ: Hey, wie heißt du? * Denise: Denise. Denise Robinson. Ruf mich an. Wir sollten mal ausgehen, oder so. * CJ: Ja, gerne. * Denise: Okay, wir sehen uns, CJ. Mission miniatur|Denise schreit um Hilfe Begib dich zu einem Durchgang in Downtown, nahe dem Glen Park, um die von Tenpenny dort versteckten Molotow-Cocktails zu holen. Fahre danach zum blau gestrichenen Haus der Gang nach East Los Santos, erledige die herumstehenden Vagos und wirf die Molotow-Cocktails in die fünf rot markierten Fenster. Achte darauf, dass dich die Explosion nicht erfasst. Nach dem letzten gelungenen Wurf gerät das Haus in Brand und in einer Zwischensequenz zeigt sich ein Mädchen an einem Fenster im ersten Stock, das du nun zu retten hast. Trödel nicht rum, denn das Mädchen hat eine Energieanzeige, die niemals auf null gehen darf. Renne in das Haus und geradeaus durch bis ins Wohnzimmer, dann nach rechts und du findest in der kleinen Küche einen Feuerlöscher. Mit diesem rennst du durch das Wohnzimmer über eine schmale Treppe ins Obergeschoss und dort den Flur entlang bis zum letzten Zimmer auf der linken Seite. Es folgt eine weitere Zwischensequenz, in welcher der Fluchtweg über den Flur durch herabstürzende Gebäudeteile versperrt wird: Nimm also den Weg durch Nebenräume und Zwischentüren und lösche – soweit erforderlich – alle Brände, damit das Mädchen dir folgen kann. Nachdem du mitsamt dem Mädchen so wieder das Erdgeschoss und dort den Ausgang erreicht hast, ist die Mission fast geschafft. Erst jetzt, wo das Mädchen in Sicherheit ist, kommt die Feuerwehr. Zu guter Letzt bringst du Denise – so lautet der Name der Geretteten – zu ihrem Haus in Ganton. Mitteilung Denise Robinson ist ab jetzt deine Freundin. Geh regelmäßig mit ihr aus, um an ihren Hustler und ihren Zuhälterdress zu kommen. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Denise Robinson stirbt (sei es im Haus oder beim Nachhausebringen) oder die Molotow-Cocktails nicht reichen. Handy-Gespräch Tipps und Besonderheiten * Absolviere nach Möglichkeit vorher die Feuerwehr-Missionen, dann können dir die Flammen beim Brandstiften und späteren Retten von Denise nichts mehr anhaben. * Falls man schon alle Tags gesprüht hat, stehen in der Küche der Johnsons Molotow-Cocktails zur Verfügung. * Sollte CJ zu Beginn der Mission bereits Molotow-Cocktails bei sich tragen, muss er trotzdem die von Tenpenny platzierten abholen. * Nach der Mission hat man alle Molotow-Cocktails wieder verloren. * In mehreren Räumen findet man immer ein Bündel Geld vor. Trivia * Tenpenny macht eine Anspielung auf „Metal Gear Solid“ (kurz: MGS), als er sagt: „Now you make sure he never leaves the neighbourhood – not even in a box.“ Er spielt dabei auf das berühmte „In-den-Kisten-Verstecken“ von MGS an. Fußnoten fr:Burning Desire es:Burning Desire pl:Płonące pożądanie ru:Burning Desire pt:Burning Desire fi:Burning Desire Kategorie:San-Andreas-Missionen Kategorie:C.R.A.S.H.-Missionen